Various techniques exist for measuring gases (as well as liquids and other material) and for determining the concentration or pressure of such in a given space. Different techniques among these can work with varying reliability or accuracy based on the location of sensors and their ability to accurately reflect the systemic variables as opposed to a point-value. Further, while sensors may provide instantaneous data relating to the measured gases, such data does not provide insight into past trends or future values.